The Ember Wolf
by Digger Jonez
Summary: Natsu has a secret inside, literally living inside of him. Is it good or evil? How much trouble could it get him and Erza into? Is this a good thing or a bad thing? NatsuXErza. Rated M for lemons and swearing.
1. Just the Two Of Us

'_The Ember Wolf; She who will set the world ablaze so that she may feed upon the ashes of the torched world and bask in the fires of her own personally designed hell. She who brought fire to this world will use it to cleanse it if its human plague.'_

– Warning from an Ancient Earthland race.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Natsu had his reasons for never searching for his birth parents. He knew the truth as to why he was born and to why he was abandoned.

His parents weren't killed leaving him an orphan, no nothing quite like that. He was a tool. He was born a tool to rid the bloodline of an ancient curse, a curse handed down through the generations, a curse that was a shame to the family until one day it's new bearer was left at the side of the road a few days after being born; watching as his 'parents' left him with smiles on their faces.

Natsu usually hated to think about his curse, there was no one in the entire world who knew about it apart from his true father Igneel and his surrogate son Happy.

The only reason he was thinking about it now was because the guild was having one of those 'touchy-feely- moments that was supposed to bring them all closer together.

He wasn't the only one with parent issues, hell he couldn't name a single person in the guild who didn't have them.

Grey, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza and more were like him, never met their parents; not even once.

Cana had Gildarts, not that that was any easier; especially keeping it a secret for so long.

Lucy lost her mum when she was very you and her dad went from tyrant to saint.

The Strauss siblings watched their parent's burn during a bandit raid on their village. No one in this generation of guild members could catch a break.

One thing that separated him from them though was the fact that he was a tool. The rest of them were born from love or desire. He'd rather be a child of lust like Cana than a scapegoat.

But that's all he was to those 'parents' of his.

A tool and a scapegoat.

Natsu sighed. He was so deep in his own self-loathing that he completely ignored everyone talking about what they wished they had and what they still could have.

"Maybe I should look for my parents?" Grey's musing garnered a few approvals. Natsu looked at him, he was a lucky sod and he didn't even realise it. Sure not having ever met them is quite a bummer but at least he had a family that may actually want to see him again?

"I wouldn't mind trying to find mine?" Wendy croaked out nervously, she got a small confidence boost when Mira placed a comforting hand on the little girls shoulder.

"What about you Gajeel?" Levy asked, cautiously but still intrigued.

Gajeel shrugged. "I don't care too much; Metallicana will always be my father."

"Well I for one will be doing my own search as well." Erza stated triumphantly. She had no clue if they were even alive but she wanted to know.

"What about you?" Levy once again asked a dragon slayer, although this one was a miserable looking rose haired dragon slayer with a tendency to burn things.

"Pass." He stated almost morbidly.

"What?" Lucy shouted. "You're not even gonna consider it?" Lucy was angry, after recently losing her own father she couldn't bear to be around people who disrespected their own.

This is why Natsu _finally_ came clean.

"I was abandoned at birth." He stated grimly. "The only reason I was born was so that they could get some stupid curse out of my family. I was a tool, nothing more."

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked worriedly. By this point in time Lucy looked ashamed at herself for her outburst but kept quiet, she was curious.

"Six hundred years ago a monster roamed this world. A monster so powerful things turned to ash just by being its presence." Natsu began, capturing everyone's attention especially Levy's who immediately recognised the opening of the tale he was telling. "A monster so powerful that it could never be killed. One of the four original Titans." Natsu paused when he heard Levy gasp; everyone looked at her and noted the pure terror in her eyes.

"The Ember Wolf…" Levy breathed in shock, awe and fear.

Natsu nodded before continuing. "The Ember Wolf, She who will set the world ablaze so that she may feed upon the ashes of the torched world and bask in the flames of her own personally designed hell. She who brought fire to the world will use it to cleanse it of its human plague."

The guild stared at him in silence. "Is that true?" Erza asked slowly.

"Yep." Natsu replied. "I am the bearer of The Ember Wolf." He added with a mock bow.

"Why didn't you say something?" Makarov asked, not angrily but suspiciously.

Natsu shrugged. "I can't do anything about it, and it doesn't affect me in any way so what's the point?"

"What do you mean?" Levy shouted. "A creature that powerful should be constantly fighting for control!"

Natsu was silent for a while. "I heard that too but…" He paused. "I've never had a problem with her, sometimes I wonder if she's even still in here?" He said as he tapped his head. He stood up suddenly. "Well I hope you find what you're looking for guys." Natsu stated sincerely with an equally warm smile. "But I'm outta here!" He shouted boisterously before leaving, his antics snapped the majority of the guild out of their shock as they watched the same old Salamander waltz out of the guild with Happy on his shoulder. Only a few continued to dwell on it, but they did more than just dwell.

"The Ember Wolf…" Levy repeated in awe.

"You make it sound really bad." Lucy noted quietly.

"Bad?" Levy shouted in shock. "Not 'bad', it's pure evil!" Blue haired wizard shouted in anger at her guild mate's ignorance. "It was one of the four original Titans!"

"Who were they?" Grey asked in a bored tone.

Levy's face dropped with her mouth almost hitting the ground.

"Do you seriously not know?" Makarov asked, almost ashamedly. Grey answered by shaking his head. "The four Titans were the creators of the world, but they are also its destruction." Makarov continued in a sombre tone. "The Stone Bear made the earth for man to walk upon, The Rain Hawk flooded the oceans and lakes for man to drink from, The Ember Wolf through the Sun into the sky so that man could see and The Cloud Bison made the heavens so that man could rest when his life was at an end." Makarov recited the ancient legend word for word.

"If they created the world then why would they want to end it?" Lucy asked, completely enthralled with the tail. Erza seemed to be the only one apart from Makarov and Levy to be considering Natsu through all of this.

"Because man failed." Makarov continued. "Man plunged the world into chaos and disorder spitting in the faces of the Titans. But The Ember Wolf had faith in man and decided to give it another chance, she created women." Makarov continued. "And with women and men working together they pulled the world out of the darkness and breathed into it new life just as the Titans had done for them. But once again they failed. Humans spat in the faces of the Titans, disregarding everything they had done for them and ignoring their existence. The Stone Bear went into a deep sleep, waiting for humans to plunge the world into chaos so that he could build a new world for the next species. The Rain Hawk wept for days turning the oceans salty before she too disappeared. The Cloud Bison created Hell, so that only those who deserved Heaven may enter. However the Ember Wolf was hurt. She had done so much for the human race and they responded to her kindness with hatred. She filled mountains with lava and scorched entire forests to the ground creating deserts. But she was not done; she vowed to set the world ablaze so that she could start again."

"Is all this true?" Was the last thing Erza heard before she marched out of the guild, it may have been Lucy who asked but she wasn't paying enough attention to note who it was.

A million thoughts raced through her usually fast working mind which was now in overdrive. Natsu, her closest friend harboured a world ending spirit within him and never told anyone? The people who gave birth to him used him as nothing more than an object and yet he never mentioned it?

She wasn't sure if she should be mad that he'd never told her about this or sad for all that he'd been through.

'_He never could catch a break, could he?'_ The famous red haired knight thought to herself as she marched towards the fire dragon slayers home.

She reached his shack in the woods in record time; she approached the door but didn't bother knocking. Instead she raised her right foot and booted the door down. The wooden door went flying across Natsu's shack landing with a huge thud on the opposite side of the room, followed by the cry of an angry cat who'd been in the way of the odd projectile.

"Oops, sorry Happy." Erza apologised sheepishly to the blue exceed who stumbled grumpily out from behind the door that now lay across the back wall of their home.

"Erza?" Natsu asked in shock, he'd heard the noise and come running from somewhere else in the shack to investigate.

"Natsu, we're talking. Now." She demanded.

"Aye sir!" Natsu shouted lamely before following her to his couch and taking a seat after she had.

"Explain." She commanded. Natsu only replied by raising his right eyebrow in confusion. Erza sighed. "Explain why you never told us about the demon or your parents." She clarified.

"First off she's not a demon." Natsu stated, Erza couldn't figure out his emotions; his voice didn't seem to carry any but nor was it monotone. "She's a spirit, a Titan. Definitely not a demon."

"My apologies." Erza replied warmly, she wasn't sure why she apologised but she just did.

"I didn't tell anyone because there was no need to. She's not trying to take control of me or trying to convince me to do anything so I figured I'd just not say anything; it's not like I wanna brag about having an apocalyptic creature attached to my soul." He stated casually, like it was common sense. "And to answer the other question, Igneel taught me that it doesn't matter what we were born, all that matters is who we are and who we want to be." He added calmly.

Erza looked at Natsu for a few seconds in deep thought before smiling warmly at him. "I understand." She stated in a gentle tone. It was times like this that Natsu thought she was at her most beautiful, not that he'd ever tell her that; no matter how much he wanted to.

"Thanks Erza." He replied warmly.

She nodded at him before standing. "Alright here's what we're going to do." Erza began, her usual confident tone returning. "You and I are going back the guild where we will pick out a mission and go. Just you and me." Her voice returned to the gentle tone before she continued. "It's been a long time since just you and I did something." She finished with a smile and a blush that Natsu couldn't understand but he couldn't deny it looked damn cute on her pretty face.

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu shouted as he jumped from his couch and followed Erza out of his house and towards the guild leaving Happy standing there with a confused look on his face.

"They liiiiiike each other!" He shouted teasingly even though they were too far away to hear him.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"I hate trains…" Natsu groaned.

He was now sitting on a train with Erza as it hurtled towards the town where their mission objective was, well sitting wasn't entirely accurate as he was actually laying down with a face as a green as a cucumber.

"Just try to focus on something else Natsu." Erza offered distractedly.

'_Easy for you to say." _Natsu grumbled internally as he eyed the great Titania. His eyes stayed trained on her figure, taking her in. _'I wonder what Erza's thinking about? It's probably Jellal judging by the blush on her face.'_ He thought to himself, a strange feeling began to bubble in his gut as he thought of Erza thinking of Jellal, and it wasn't caused by his motion sickness. _'I wish I could be more like her, I'll never beat her if I can't even beat this fucking train… I really should try… If Laxus can beat his motion sickness then I can too!'_

As his thought train ended he began building as much strength as his motion sick body could muster and with a single push he forced himself to sit up.

Erza snapped out of her thoughts as she caught motion from the corner of her eye only to be surprised to see Natsu sitting up… on a train… while it's moving.

She had to fight the urge to talk to him; the look on his face was one of massive concentration which was exceedingly rare on the face of the fire mage. She knew not distract him.

She continued to watch him all the way to their destination.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"I'm very impressed Natsu." Erza complimented as she stepped off of the train with Natsu following just behind her. "What gave you the strength to sit up?" She enquired.

"You did." Natsu answered honestly. Erza blushed a little at his confession. "I need to be more like you if I'm ever gonna make S-class." He added with his signature grin.

Erza was still a bit shell shocked when she turned around and continued walking away from the train. She didn't know quite what to say. Eventually she decided to turn around and talk but stopped when she noticed Natsu had stopped walking a few paces earlier and was now staring intently at a group of girls not too far away. A strange feeling started to churn in her gut as she watched.

"Natsu?" She asked a bit snappier than she had meant.

"They're talking about me." He said in a suspicious tone. "But they're not really." He added.

Erza watched as his sensitive hears twitched slightly as they focused on the girl's conversation even as they began running in the opposite direction.

'_I envy those ears.' _Erza confessed in her head. _'I'd love to be able to hear the way he does… the way they twitch just makes me wanna nibble on them…' _The scarlet haired mage jumped out of her train of thought after an image of her nibbling on Natsu's ear seductively jumped into her head. _'Too many smutty novels…' _She tried to convince herself.

Erza quirked an eyebrow at his statement, trying to force down the huge blush on her face. "What do you mean?" She asked as she stepped towards the fire mage.

"They're talking about Salamander."

"But you are Salamander?" She asked confusedly.

"Exactly." He replied before he started walking towards where the girls had run off giggling. "So why did the say they were going to see me then run in the opposite direction?"

Erza followed him. "An imposter?" She questioned.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He replied. "The same thing happened on the day I met Lucy."

Erza felt a tinge of jealousy at her blond friend, she wasn't sure why… at least she didn't want to admit why.

They continued to walk in the direction that the girls had run off to. Neither one of them were really thinking about their mission to capture a rogue mage who had supposedly stolen some sort of treasure from a wealthy nobleman who lived a few towns over.

They followed the girls until they were met by a huge crowd who was being entertained by a fire mage, a fire mage who was apparently nothing more than a street performer who was pretending to be the famous Salamander.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is why I, Natsu Dragneel, am the greatest fi-" He was cut short by a flaming fist to the face.

The crowd jumped back in shock. Erza could only mentally face palm at her partners' brashness.

"I wish people would stop imitating me!" Natsu shouted at the dazed man. The crowd looked at him confusedly until they noticed his guild mark and realised he was the real Salamander.

"Natsu was that amount of force really necessary?" Erza asked like a mother scolding her child.

Natsu grinned in response. "Look at his neck." He said confidently.

Erza didn't understand what he meant but complied anyway. She looked down at the imposters' neck and noticed a strange guild mark. The same guild mark that was supposed to be on the thief's neck, the thief they were sent to find.

Erza smiled brightly. "Well done Natsu!" She complimented happily. "That takes care of that." She added as she finished tying up the imposter/thief just before the city guards came and arrested him.

"That was boring." Natsu whined as he and Erza left the area where they had caught the thief. "I was hoping we'd be out here together for a bit longer."

Erza felt herself blush at the way he phrased himself. "W-well we don't have to go home just yet." Erza stated without looking at him, more like refusing to look at him to hide her blush. "We booked a hotel for two nights so we might as well use them. I hear the hotel has a great spa!" She finished excitedly.

"Sweet!" Natsu shouted excitedly. "Sounds good to me Erza."

Erza smiled at him, ignoring her blush and forcing herself to look at him. Happy with the thought it would just be her and Natsu for a few days.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Deep within Natsu's soul a creature continued to watch her host's actions just like she had done for the past six hundred years but for some reason this host was different. She had spent the last six hundred years hating humans with every fibre of her being but not this boy, this boy she had watched grow up without humans but was still drawn to them in the end, to humans that she intended to create in the first place. And it was for these reasons and many more that she had grown to like him, almost like a mother.

'_Be brave my boy.' _The creature whispered in a beautifully elegant voice. _'Take the chance with this woman and you will not regret it… ever.' _She added, referring to Erza.


	2. Whoa

"Did you know about this?" Natsu asked through a furious blush.

"I did not." Erza responded, blushing just as intensely as he was. They had just checked into their hotel room, there had been a mistake. Instead of getting one bedroom with two beds they had been given one room with one double bed. There were no other rooms available so the two had to deal with it, they didn't want to let the other know how awkward they felt…

"It's alright." Natsu stated kindly after dumping his bag in one the corners of the room. "I'll sleep on the floor." He said as he unfurled his sleeping bag that he takes on every mission with him.

"Such a gentleman." Erza teased causing Natsu to chuckle.

Natsu sighed after about ten minutes of watching Erza unpack her stuff. "There isn't much to do in this town is there?" Natsu questioned half-heartedly.

'_I could always do you.'_ Erza thought to herself before chastising herself for thinking that way. "We'll go get dinner in a little while and then we'll see what there is to do." Erza stated after recollecting herself.

Natsu nodded in affirmation, about ten minutes later he followed Erza out of the hotel and out onto the street.

"This town is pretty quiet." Natsu noted as he and Erza wondered through the near desolate streets to find somewhere to eat.

"This town is a popular tourist destination for families with young children; it has a famous water park here. As a result it's pretty loud during the day but very quiet at night." Erza answered.

"You sound like you've been here before?"

"Only once, I was on a mission at the time."

Natsu nodded his head. He was having a good time. Sure there was pretty much nothing to do but it was just him and Erza, he still considered her his best friend so he was happy to be out with her. He was completely unaware that she was having the exact same thoughts he was having. Even when his mind started telling him to reach out and take her hand, he had no idea where the nerves to do that came from, he still didn't know that Erza was thinking the same thing.

The great Titania. Someone so powerful, smart and beautiful with the Salamander? The destructive, idiotic goofball? He was quickly slipping into a pit of self-loathing again.

"**Be brave my boy."** A strangely comforting voice said to him in his head. He looked around for the source of the voice before he heard Erza gasp. He looked at her even as they continued walking; she was blushing sixteen different shades of red. He couldn't believe how cute she looked. He looked her up and down looking for the reason but stopped dead when he noticed his hand gripping hers comfortably.

'_What the hell? Did I do that?'_ He screamed in his head, but didn't let go. He couldn't figure out how that happened, but more importantly he couldn't figure out why she hadn't decked him for it. His fears ran away when he felt her lace her fingers with his and a small pretty smiled graced her face, she still refused to look at him but she still appeared quite content.

Natsu felt a huge rush of tension leave his body after he caught a glimpse of her smile. They walked in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before finally reaching a restaurant that they both liked the look of. They both entered, still hand in hand.

Dinner was nothing special, nothing to brag about and the service was only ok. Throughout the two guild mates talked normally, it was refreshing to catch up after so long; neither made mention of the whole 'holding hands' thing but it was obvious neither of them thought of it as a bad thing.

The last thing either of them remembered of that night was paying for the bill and leaving the restaurant, it appears that a certain spirit got a bit restless, not wanting to deal with the two mages beating around the bush as they were.

"**Trust me young one." **Was the last thing Natsu heard.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

When Natsu next awoke he was confused, he had no idea how he got to the bed in their hotel room. But he was comfortable.

Oh so very comfortable.

His head rose from the pillow slightly as his eyes struggled open to glance around the room. He instantly froze solid when he looked down.

Spread across his naked form was the equally naked form of Erza Scarlet.

Natsu gulped. Erza was lying on top of him with her head and one of her hands draped contently over his chest. He couldn't help but revel in the feel of her smooth skin against his own course skin.

He should have been jumping for joy; he'd had feelings for the scarlet haired knight for as long as he'd known her. But he couldn't for a few reasons.

One; he had no fucking idea how he'd got there.

Two; he had no idea if Erza knew how they got there.

Three; if Erza didn't know then there was a very strong possibility that this would be the last time he _ever_ woke up again.

And four; the scariest reason of them all was the smell. The smell of the room. He recognised it very quickly. It smelt like sex.

He didn't have time to dwell in his own terror for too long however as he felt the sleepy form Titania begin to stir from on top of him.

Erza's head rose from his chest and began to scan the room lazily before her half lidded eyes fell on his wide fearful ones. Seconds later Erza's eyes leapt open as she screamed and fell off the bed causing Natsu to back pedal until he was flat against the head board of the bed.

"What the hell did you do?" Erza yelled furiously as she jumped to her feet and stood before him in all of her naked glory. It made it very difficult for Natsu to formulate any response, her breasts were very distracting.

"I-I-I have no idea!" Natsu shouted in his defence. "The last thing I remember was the restaurant!"

Erza still looked mad but believed him. She lowered her guard cautiously but kept her eyes trained on him nonetheless for multiple reasons.

One; she didn't know for certain if he was telling the truth.

Two; he was completely naked and the large male-only organ that was facing her was quite difficult to look away from.

Erza snapped out of her stupor with a blush at the same time Natsu did the exact same thing, he had been mesmerised by Erza's nether region just as much.

Erza coughed to clear her throat as she tried to cover herself up with her arms. "I… um… think we should talk rationally for a moment." She stated, she found it difficult to look at him but eventually forced herself to face him only to find him looking at her in utter shock. "Natsu?"

"Your finger!" He shouted, pointing to her left hand. "You got married!"

"What?" Erza screamed as her left arm, which had been guarding her woman hood, leapt up to her face so that she could examine it. And there it was a stunning gold wedding ring on her ring finger. She had to fight an overwhelming urge to throw up und pass out. She slowly began to inspect the ring until she caught a glimpse of the engraving which read: _'Natsu X Erza'_.

Erza's head snapped up, Natsu was still pointing at her in shock with his left hand; that was when she noticed the gold ring on his finger that he still hadn't noticed. "I married you!" She screamed in awe.

Natsu felt very strange all of a sudden. Should he be angry? Upset? Happy?

All he felt was confused.

The two remained silent for a while.

"We need to talk." Natsu stated in one of his rare moments of seriousness.

"Agreed." Erza responded, attempting to sound confident but failing. Erza sat down on the bed next to Natsu; they both crawled under the covers so that they could hide themselves. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"No clue." Natsu muttered in response. "The last thing I remember is leaving the restaurant… and that voice?" He added in confusion.

"What voice?" Erza asked hopefully.

"It was like… a voice in my head but… it sounded beautiful. It said: 'Trust me young one'." Natsu clarified, even though he was just as confused as Erza was.

"So a voice in your head told you to trust it and then the next thing we know we wake up in same bed naked and married?" Erza asked distractedly. "Have you ever heard that voice before?"

Natsu stopped to think, his thinking face always made Erza blush; it was cute yet serious at the same time. "I can't remember."

Erza sighed. "Natsu there is something else we should discuss." She stated nervously. "It is quite clear that we did… something else in this bed together… I think it's quite safe assume we did _'it'_."

Natsu blushed hard. "Um… yes." He stated dumbly. He looked down, ashamedly. "I'm so sorry Erza." His voice was low and weak; Erza could see his eyes clouding over. "I… I don't know what to say…"

Natsu felt a small warm hand rest on his shoulder causing him to look over at the naked beauty sitting beside him.

"It is alright Natsu." She said before she lost that ability to look at him. "I'm only annoyed that I don't remember it… I'm not annoyed that… it was… with you." She croaked out weakly with a huge pink blush adorning her face.

"You're not?" Natsu asked in awe.

Erza shook her head to answer his question, a wave of relief washed over the dragon slayer.

"But…" Erza began as she glanced around the room nervously. "Can you tell if we used… protection?"

Salamander's jaw dropped, the thought hadn't occurred to him. "I have no idea." He answered.

They both looked down; so many things were running through their minds.

"What do we do now?" Natsu asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"What do you want to do now?" Erza asked back sheepishly.

"I…" Natsu started but felt his nerves begin to fray again.

"**Confidence."**

"I want to tell you how much I love you." He blurted out causing both of them to blanch and blush simultaneously. "That voice!" Natsu shouted suddenly. "It told me to have confidence and then I said it!"

Erza was silent for a few more moments. "Did you mean that?" Erza enquired weakly, her heart was walking on a razors edge.

Natsu looked into her eyes; he could see the longing that was reflected in his own eyes. "Yes." He answered meekly.

Erza smiled warmly. "I love you too. I have for a very long time." She whispered. Natsu could only marvel at how vulnerable the great Titania sounded at this moment, it made him want to hold her. So he did.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her naked form and brought her close, she seemed to accept the embrace as she scooted closer to make it easier.

They stayed like that for a while, just basking in each other's comfort. About twenty minutes later Natsu repeated his earlier question.

"So what do we do now?"

Erza didn't move, she felt safe in his strong yet gentle arms. "There are a few things we need to do like decide if we stay married." She sounded hopeful as she stated that. "We also need to figure out what that voice is and how it was able to do… _whatever_ it did last night. We also have to decide if and what we should tell the guild."

Natsu hesitated before he tackled the first part. "Do _you_ want to stay married?"

Erza was silent for a few moments. "Yes." She stated in a quiet whisper.

"Good." Natsu stated with a smirk. "Coz I had no intentions of letting you go easy."

This caused Erza to giggle quietly and then slap his arm playfully. That one little joke eased the tension so much that Erza couldn't help but be thankful to her new husband. For the first time that morning she was actually able to decide whether or not she was enjoying this, it turned out she was; very much so.

"When we get back to Magnolia we should talk to Porlyusica, she's most likely our best bet at figuring this out." Erza added, even though she still had a soft smile on her face. She was also subconsciously examining the ring on her finger.

"That lady won't be happy to see us." Natsu stated with a chuckle. "What about the guild?"

"The Band-Aid approach." Erza responded almost curtly.

"Huh?"

"We tell them quickly and get it out of the way, then they can react and we can move on." She clarified. "However let me do the talking, I don't want to talk to anyone about the whole 'voice-inside-my-husbands-head' thing yet."

Natsu nodded. "It's as good a plan as any." He replied. He looked around the hotel room for a few moments enjoying the situation and the position when a thought came to his mind that made him grin. "You know we still have this room for another night and the guild isn't expecting us back until tomorrow." He stated cheekily.

"Is that so?" Erza replied teasingly.

"Do you wanna stay here for a bit? This is kinda like our honeymoon I guess."

"I would like that. As long as we get to do… the thing that married couples are supposed to do." She answered in a sultry tone. "But I want to remember it this time." She added like a command which made Natsu chuckle before he grabbed his smiling wife and brought her down.

'_This should be good.' _He thought to himself.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

**Hey everyone!**

**Next chapter will probably be a lemon.**

**Let me know what ya'll think please!**


	3. Too Much For Mirajane

**Warning: Lemon!**

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Natsu had rolled on top of Erza before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. A kiss that held all of the love, passion and lust that the two held for each other. Natsu's tongue began to lightly trace the puckered seams of Erza's plump limps. Erza was feeling a little playful so she began nipping his tongue as if admonishing it for its greed before allowing it to enter her mouth to duel with her own tongue.

Erza began to moan in to the kiss after she lost the tongue duel, she was surprised to see how dominate her husband was being.

Natsu's hands began to roam over Erza's already naked form. Starting from her hips and gently teasing her as they glided up towards the sides of her impressive breasts. She whimpered as Natsu continued to tease her by only grazing the sides of her mounds, she began to arch her back as if begging for his touch. Natsu was happy to oblige as his hands finally found their way to her breasts and cupped what he could of the large fleshy orbs in his palms before he began to forcibly knead them.

Erza could feel Natsu's erection sliding against her increasingly wet folds; she let out a long drawn out moan as the head of his gentleman's sword grazed over her clit.

Natsu could feel her arousal against his man hood but he wasn't done torturing the gorgeous red head beneath him. He wanted to give her something she would never forget, he was going to make her cum more times than she could count if he had is way.

His hands went from kneading her breasts to tweaking her nipples forcefully and almost painfully but she only moaned deeper at the feeling. Natsu continued to rub his erection against her clit as his hands worked on her increasingly sensitive breasts. His mouth released her from the kiss before he began dragging his long sharp canines down her neck eliciting delicious gasps and sounds of approvals from the knight's mouth.

Erza's eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she felt what seemed like a spring coiling itself in the lower regions of her stomach. She came hard, moaning so loudly people in the next town probably heard her. Her juices flooded outwards drenching his manhood as it continued to move against her sex.

"Natsu… Stop… Teasing… Please!" Erza begged between pants as she dealt with the wonderful aftermath of her first orgasm. But Natsu seemed to ignore her. "Fuck me please!" She pleaded.

Natsu was becoming increasingly turned on with Erza's act of submission.

His hands left her nipples only to be replaced by his mouth as he nipped, sucked and tongued the pink tips of her breasts, alternating between the left and right. As he continued his oral ministrations on her breasts one his hands began to travel lower down her body at an agonizingly slow pace.

Eventually it arrived at its destination, the soft bundle of nerves at the roof of her woman hood. He took it in his fingers and switched between rubbing it and pinching it soft enough to not hurt too much but hard enough to reach Erza's pleasure.

Natsu released the knight's breasts from his mouth assault before moving his head down to her nether regions. As he got down so that he was eye height with her weeping opening he continued to fondle her clit with his hand as he brought his nose into her sex and took a deep whiff.

"You smell incredible." Natsu commented huskily. Erza blushed and turned away in embarrassment but her head suddenly snapped back as she felt his tongue enter her womanhood forcefully and begin to search her inner walls. After all of Natsu's work on her body up until now she came instantly as his tongue entered her.

Natsu happily and greedily lapped up all of her juices hungrily. The act combined with the vigour of which he searched for her juices forced Erza into yet another unexpected body rocking orgasm which released more of her cum for Natsu to gather in his mouth.

Erza heard and odd slurping sound from within her legs, the next thing she knew she was face to face with her husband. The lower half of his faced was glistening with her juices and it looked like he had something in his mouth. Erza gasped when she realised Natsu had a mouthful of her cum. She blushed hard at the lewd act but felt her arousal grow almost tenfold at the kinkiness of what she knew he wanted to do.

She parted her lips almost invitingly. The pink haired dragon slayer lent down and kissed her fiercely forcing her cum into her own mouth and then swishing it around her mouth with his tongue so that it coated every taste bud in her mouth. Erza moaned at the taste, it was sweet and she found she enjoyed it hugely.

Natsu pulled back after a while and visibly gulped down the share of Erza's juices that he kept for himself. Erza followed his lead and swallowed her own cum before opening her mouth to show it empty of its previous contents.

Erza then leant up and then slowly and very cutely began to lick her remaining juices off his face. Erza was surprised by how much he had collected on his face. Once she had a good mouthful she made a show of swallowing it again.

Natsu smiled at his beloved before leaning his mouth down to her ear. "It's my turn to cum now." He whispered huskily causing Erza to shudder pleasantly at his straight forwardness and dominance. "I want you to suck my dick."

Natsu rolled off from on top of her and lay on his back. Erza wasted no time in sitting up and positioning herself into a position between his legs where she had complete access to his cock and be able to look him in the eyes.

Erza took his impressive ten inch penis in her hand and began to slowly stroke it, never breaking eye contact with her husband. After Natsu's previous actions Erza felt all of her inhibitions fly out of the window. She poked her tongue out of her mouth and slowly dragged it from his balls to the top of his fully erect member. She was pleasantly surprised to find some of her own juices still on his cock from earlier in their love making. When she reached the top of his penis her tongue traced over his slit which was already beginning to leak pre-cum. The sweet taste of her cum was suddenly replaced by the slightly salty taste of his cum, she licked his tip clean savouring the taste before she continued to trace his shaft with her tongue and lips as she waited for more pre-cum to pool at his tip.

After licking up the latest batch of his pre-cum she engulfed the tip of his cock in her mouth and ran her tongue over the entirety of his helmet as she very lightly nibbled on it with her teeth inducing an ear-splitting moan of approval from the dragon slayer.

'_Wow… he really likes it when I nibble on his cock…' _Erza thought to herself as she continued the action which was causing her husband so much pleasure.

Erza began to switch between bobbing her head up and down taking in half of his cock into her mouth in the process and nibbling on his mini soldier's helmet. The dragon slayer was becoming encapsulated in his loves motions, he loved the way her breasts waved and bounced when she bobbed her head up and down along his length.

"Erza…" Natsu began to moan. "Erza!" He moaned louder before gripping the side of her head and plunging his entire cock into her mouth and down her throat as he slammed her head down to his hilt causing Erza's eyes to bulge in surprise and the need to supress her gag reflex. She did not resist though. "ERZA!" Natsu screamed as he came down her throat.

Erza swallowed every last drop, his load was huge. She had read enough smutty novels to have an idea of how much an average man ejaculated but Natsu's must have been at least three times as big.

'_If he really did cum inside me last night with a load that big then…' _Erza thought to herself as she pondered the chance of her being pregnant with her husband's child.

Natsu released his hold on Erza's head, she instantly withdrew from his length choking as she tried to suck in the air she so desperately needed. As her eyes came back into focus she noticed Natsu's manhood was still at full strength. Erza couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation.

She felt Natsu's hands reach for her under arms; he used his grasp on her body to pick her up and place her on her back on the bed before hovering over her.

They locked their eyes onto each other's and just stared for a while taking in the emotions they could read.

Lust.

Hunger.

But mostly;

Love.

Natsu growled suddenly before he lunged forward and dug his teeth into Erza's left shoulder drawing blood. Erza moaned loudly, it hurt like hell but she loved it. The next thing she knew Natsu had plunged his manhood deep within her and begun to move at a fast pace as he pumped into her. Erza could feel the tip of his penis entering her womb with every thrust and she could tell he still wasn't quite all the way in yet.

The mixture of pain and pleasure was overwhelming Erza but she had just enough control left to lunge forward and clamp her own teeth down on Natsu's left shoulder and biting hard until she also drew blood.

Natsu growled in pleasure, he still hadn't released Erza's shoulder from his own jaws hold.

Natsu begun to pound into his wife harder now burying the entirety of his impressive length inside her, easily breaching her wombs holy gates every time he drove into her.

The coil like feeling began churn in Erza's belly again as she welcomed her incoming climax. Natsu could also feel his own climax coming.

Both Natsu and Erza released their jaws hold on each other at the same time and came in unison. Erza screamed as she was hit with the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced, it didn't just rock her body it took her to heaven and back. Natsu howled loudly as his orgasm hit. He felt his seed erupting into Erza's womb as if it wanted nothing more than to be there.

He continued to thrust into her, releasing the last of his abnormally sized load inside her and at the sometime prolonging his wife's orgasm.

They both just lay there panting; Natsu was still deep within the scarlet haired knight; still fully erect.

He knew he had to wait for Erza to recover a bit before they continued. He lowered his head to the bite mark he had left on the young woman's body before he started to lick it clean of all the blood, showing his love for her by tracing it gently as to not aggravate the wound.

Erza returned the favour by cleaning her lovers shoulder with her tongue as well.

As the two completed their tasks they returned to lock eye contact with each other. As soon as Erza saw the fire in Natsu's eyes she immediately felt her own drive return.

Natsu slowly pulled himself out of his beloved. Erza whimpered at the strange feeling of emptiness.

"Get on your hands and knees." Natsu commanded gently. Natsu was enjoying his role as the dominant one but didn't want to force Erza into anything she didn't want to do.

Erza was actually thoroughly enjoying Natsu's display of dominance. It was seriously turning her on.

As she positioned herself on her hands and knees in front of Natsu with her derriere facing him she began to wiggle her ass playfully at him inviting him to take her. She felt her husband begin to slowly crawl over her as he positioned herself and she waited for his teasing. Only that's not what she got.

Natsu hammered himself into her throbbing pussy and began to pound relentlessly into her tight hole. Not waiting for her to adjust.

At first Erza yelped in surprise before she began her vocal incantations again.

"Fuck… Natsu… Fuck me… like a dog!" She declared, she was really getting into it now.

Natsu obeyed her wishes and gripped her hips tighter as he began to jackhammer her pussy. It didn't take long for Erza to come again. But Natsu didn't relent. He purposefully staved off his own orgasm through sheer force of will and continued to pound into Erza without slowing.

Natsu's continuation prolonged her orgasm almost exponentially. She thought she felt it dying down before she felt Natsu's right hand snake its way underneath her body before heading for her clit. Once there it began to rub it furiously. She also felt his other hand move to her ass followed by a feeling she didn't think she'd ever experience. She felt her husband slip a spit lubed finger into her ass.

Natsu continued this for a while before adding a second finger into her anal passage.

"Fuck yes!" Erza screamed in approval, this surprised her even as she said it. Her mind was running a couple hundred miles a minute as she started talking dirty again through her lust hazed mind. "Yes Natsu! Finger my ass while you fuck me like a dog!" She howled.

Natsu felt his final release coming, he knew after this it was going to be over. His hands continued to pleasure his wife the way she liked it as he used his hips to power into her as deep as he could, he was determined to add more of his seed to her already overflowing womb. He knew the consequences, he wanted it and he knew Erza. She would have chopped his dick off if she didn't want him to release in there.

His thrusts continued to increase in force, his thighs were red and beginning to bruise from the force exerted as collided with Erza's also bruising thighs but he continued. He felt Erza's walls begin to tighten around him and heard her breathing become shaky.

Suddenly he felt her walls grip his cock tightly in attempt to milk him of every drop of seed he had, he happily obliged and unloaded his final load within her womb.

Natsu pulled his fingers from her ass and his other hand from her clit. Erza was still on all fours but she was shaking. He gently took her hips in his hands and pulled himself out from within her. He heard her whimper again at the feeling of emptiness. He then gently laid her down on her side on the bed before moving his way behind her. He pressed his chest firmly into her back as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could get her.

He heard his wife sigh in satisfaction as she wiggled her perfect body into his to get comfy and to get closer. Natsu took one last look at Erza; his eyes were drawn to the slightly bloody bite mark on her left shoulder. He could tell it was going to scar but he didn't know if he should be happy that he had essentially marked her and she him or if he should be regretting damaging her perfect body.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

The newlywed couple slept through the entirety of that day all the way through to the next morning. On the one hand neither of them would _ever_ regret that what they did the morning prior but they were still slightly disappointed that they weren't able to enjoy the last day they would have alone together before they had to return to the guild.

It was about seven o'clock in the morning now and the couple were wow waiting for their train ride home. They had woken up especially early this morning because of the amount of sleep they had the previous day which gave them just enough time to have another passionate romp in the shower.

The train ride back was uneventful but hard on the dragon slayer. He felt better than usual because he was laying down with his head in Erza's lap as she stroked his hair and they smiled at each other the whole way home but because of the amount of sleep he'd had the day before there was no way he could sleep on the train.

After the long train ride back to Magnolia the two newlyweds were now standing in front of the guild hall doors, they were both standing stock still in dread.

"Band aid approach." Erza said to herself to steel her nerves. After a large intake of breath she took Natsu's hand and pushed the guild hall doors open and stepped inside.

A few faces in the guild smiled at them as they entered.

"Stopped wearing armour Erza?" Mirajane asked she stepped towards the two. Erza almost sweat dropped at this. Mira was the most love obsessed woman on the planet and yet when she and Natsu walk into the guild holding hands with wedding rings the first thing she seems to notice is that Erza wasn't wearing her usual armour and instead just her blouse and skirt.

"Umm… not all the time no…" Erza answered. Mira just smiled at her answer and accepted it as good enough. As she started turning away she noticed Erza waving her hand in the air that was still holding onto Natsu's.

"What are you doing to Natsu?" Mira asked almost innocently.

Erza growled. She released Natsu's hand and showed Mira her left hand which proudly displayed her wedding ring.

Mira looked at the ring and sounded out the inscription on it, she spoke loud enough for everyone in the guild to hear now that most of them were paying attention to the strange scene. "Natsu X Erza…"

That was it. Mira fainted giggling to herself with a massive smile on her face all the way down.


End file.
